


Movie Night

by Tessa54



Series: Making Progress [5]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa54/pseuds/Tessa54
Summary: Following a hectic mission, an evening of relaxation with pizza and a movie takes an interesting twist for Face and Murdock.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Making Progress [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021144
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Movie Night

The sound of the doorbell pulled Murdock up from his relaxed position on the couch.

“I’ll get it, muchacho,” he called, heading for the front door and picking up Face’s wallet from the hallstand in passing. He took possession of the pizza which was offered to him by the delivery boy and paid with a note from the wallet, drawing a bright smile from the young man when he added a liberal tip. _Face won’t mind_ , he thought as he closed the door, dumped the box on the coffee table and headed to the kitchen for plates, _he’s a generous guy_.

Passing the bathroom door, the pilot banged on it loudly and yelled “C’mon, Facey, the food’s arrived. You know you look great, so get out here before everything gets cold.” The answering voice was muffled by the closed door, but sounded a little petulant. Murdock grinned. Face was never happy when he was forced to rush his bathroom time.

They were enjoying a relaxing evening at home, winding-down following the hectic mission which had concluded earlier in the day. By mutual consent, it was to be pizza, beer and a movie. Passing the bathroom in the opposite direction, his arms laden with plates, napkins and a cold six-pack, Murdock banged on the door with his foot. “Can I choose the tape, Face? I’ll pick something we’ll both like, honest.”

“Sure,” Face answered, more clearly this time. “I got some new stuff last week – take your pick. I’ll be right there.”

Murdock shed his burdens beside the pizza, turned on a standard lamp at each end of the couch and flicked off the overhead light. _Perfect ambience for relaxed viewing_ , he thought, satisfied. At the entertainment unit he picked up the stack of new VHS tapes, still covered by the cellophane, considering them carefully. Top Gun, Back to the Future, Cocoon, Crocodile Dundee, The Mummy… all movies he wanted to see. Now what would Face choose? His eye fell on a couple of plain white videotape boxes beside the VCR. He read the labels on the side and his eyebrows shot up. Nights in Black Leather; Boys in the Sand…

“Oh, Templeton, what _have_ you been up to, you naughty, naughty boy?” he murmured, tearing off the wrapping and sliding Back to the Future into the machine before throwing himself onto the couch and helping himself to a beer and a slice of pizza. Face appeared a moment later, dressed only in blue jeans and a t-shirt, his damp hair tousled, and flung himself down beside Murdock with a satisfied moan. He cracked his own beer and took a deep swallow.

“Boy, it’s so good to relax at last. Fire up the machine, buddy.”

Murdock pressed Play on the remote, the movie started and they enjoyed their pizza, beer and the antics of Marty and Doc. When the movie finished Face got up to clear away the debris from their meal. Murdock took the opportunity, while Face was out of the room, to eject the tape and replace it with Boys in the Sand. He quickly started the VCR and resumed his seat, flicking off the closest lamp as he did so.

The opening credits were rolling as Face returned, stopping dead in the doorway as his eyes fell on the TV screen. He blushed and turned guilty eyes towards the pilot.

Murdock smiled a wolfish smile and patted the couch beside him.

“Come on over here,” he growled in a low, throaty drawl. Face dropped his head miserably and slunk over, taking the seat indicated. Murdock slung an arm companionably around his friend’s shoulder pulling him close. “I’m guessing this movie ain’t about surfing, hmm?” Face shook his head, refusing to look Murdock in the eye. “Well, that’s okay, Facey,” Murdock murmured into Face’s ear, eliciting a shiver. “If we don’t last through the whole thing tonight, we can watch the rest tomorrow…”

Face swallowed and made a non-committal sound. _Oh, God, why didn’t I put those damned things away? Somewhere out of sight. I might have known that he would be bound to notice them,_ he thought frantically, in an absolute agony of embarrassment. _What the hell is he going to think when he sees this? He’ll never speak to me again. Very best case, he’s going to think that I’m prying into his personal life. I don’t even want to think about the worst case…_ Trying hard not to see or hear what was taking place on the screen, Face stole a sidelong glance at his best friend.

Murdock was all rapt attention. As he gazed at the action, the arm around Face’s shoulders tightened, pulling him in even closer to the pilot’s side. They watched the movie in silence for a while. Eventually, Murdock spoke.

“Relax, Facey. You’re so tense.” Murdock’s eyes didn’t leave the screen. He gave Face a little squeeze. “Don’t you like this movie? I’m really enjoying it.”

“No, the movie is fine. I – er – I’m glad you like it. I didn’t think you would.”

Blowing out a deep breath silently, Face made a conscious effort to relax, his head slipping down to rest on Murdock’s shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating from the man holding him; feel his own heart-rate slowly accelerating in the opening bars of the overture of arousal. _This is all wrong,_ he thought. _This isn’t a girl. A bimbo. A one-night-stand. This is Murdock, for God’s sake. A guy. And not just any guy – my best friend…_

The pilot wriggled slightly, getting comfortable, and his free hand crept across, beginning to caress Face’s chest casually. He turned his head slightly and spoke softly into the blond’s ear. “I’m not surprised that you have porn movies… but this kind of thing? Now that is kinda surprising, coming from you. Wanna tell me how come?”

Face sighed. “I was curious, buddy. When you said a guy was interested in you I wanted to make sure that you wouldn’t get hurt. I know it’s none of my business, but…” Murdock laughed aloud. “What? What’s so funny? Why wouldn’t I want to look out for you…?” Indignant, Face tried to pull away; Murdock tightened his grip, half-turning to face his friend.

“You, muchacho, it’s you,” Murdock giggled.

“What do you mean? What is me?”

Murdock managed to control his mirth and achieve a semi-serious expression. He gripped Face tightly by the upper arms and held him at arm’s length.

“Face, for a really smart cookie sometimes you can be really, really dumb. My secret admirer, my unrequited lover, the guy who has _feelings_ for me… it’s you, muchacho.” Murdock grinned as he watched the emotions flash across the normally unreadable face of the habitually carefully-controlled conman: consternation, understanding, dismay, anxiety, hope… “And I feel the same way. I love you, Facey. Have done for years.”

Face spluttered and stared back at Murdock, a dazed look in his eyes. “But – but how could you know that? Do I talk in my sleep or something?”

Murdock grinned. “ **How** I know it doesn’t matter, baby. What matters is that I **do** know it. It’s true, right? You do love me, don’t ya? And not just like a brother...” He cocked his head at the television. “Like that.”

Gazing into Murdock’s deep brown eyes, Face held his breath as he considered his options. This, right here, this could be where his life changed forever. Happiness was right there. Right in front of him. He simply had to have the guts to reach out and take it. Only a moment’s hesitation and then he made his decision. A wave of pure joy washed over him. It was all going to be alright. He smiled. The million megawatt smile.

“Yeah, buddy, it’s the truth. I do love you. Like that. Exactly like that,” he said resolutely, pushing hard against Murdock’s grip and leaning in to capture his mouth in a gentle chaste kiss.

Time stopped, but just for a moment. Then Murdock released his arms and pulled him in tight, opening his mouth slightly, inviting him in... Face did not hesitate, even for a second, sliding his tongue into Murdock’s mouth, exploring, kissing him deeply and thoroughly. Far from passive, Murdock responded in kind, exploring Face’s mouth in return. The kiss went on for a long time and when they finally broke away to draw breath, both light-headed and slightly dizzy, Face realised that the pilot had managed to push him down onto his back on the couch and was lying half on top of him.

Face giggled and asked breathlessly “Does this mean that we’re dating now, buddy? Because,” he affected a prim and proper tone, “I have to tell you that I don’t go all the way on the first date. You wouldn’t respect me if I did that.”

Murdock laughed. “Yeah, sugar, we are dating. Making out like high school kids on Grandma’s couch.” Becoming serious, he stroked Face’s cheek tenderly. “I’ve waited a long, long time for this, and I don’t wanna rush it. I just wanna take it real slow and enjoy every single minute.”

Smiling up at his friend – lover? – Face sighed happily. “Me, too, baby. Me, too.” He reached up and drew Murdock down into another kiss.

On the TV screen the boys played in the sand, but their actions went unnoticed by the boys on the couch. Totally oblivious to their surroundings, Murdock and Face were lost in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020.  
> October 13th: Porn
> 
> My thanks are again due to DrimmsyDra, for making me work very hard on this one. 
> 
> *Boys In The Sand [1971] Directed by Richard Abel; and Nights In Black Leather [1973] Directed by Wakefield Poole are classic gay porn movies.


End file.
